A data processing system operator often will require notification concerning events or problems which occur within or with respect to a component of the system. For example, the manager of a data processing system which contains multiple storage devices spread throughout diverse geographical locations may need to receive notification of the status of each storage device at a centralized location. Methods of event notification for events occurring within a data processing system exist, however, known methods often require an active attempt by the system manager to retrieve event information. Such active attempts might consist of the establishment of a VPN connection from a remote location to an internal network. Alternatively, event notification may initially be managed locally and subsequently reported to a central location in a time delayed fashion, such as by email or pager.
If an event notification system requires an active effort by the data processing system manager to retrieve event information, or when the relay of information occurs in a time delayed fashion, the manager will not have the ability to manage the events in real time. In addition, presently known centralized event notification tools lack the ability to serially replicate or republish an event notification from a first receiving workstation to other interconnected workstations. Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus to monitor notifications from multiple devices across a network grid along with the ability to replicate the notification information to other monitoring stations to form an autonomous real time event notification mesh network.